New Beginnings
.png |Disaster|Ranking Reward Amalgmation |Mauve|Point Rewards |Solferino|Point Rewards |General Sumire|Point Rewards |Disaster's Sword|Point Rewards |Griffin|Archwitch Fantasy Archwitch |Evaughn|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% Demon Core +20% / 50% Pts +30% / 100% |Greeme|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% Demon Core +20% / 50% Pts +30% / 100% |Bestia|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% }} A new event "New Beginnings" now available! Event Period: 12:00 on January 11th ー 11:59 on January 28th (JST) ■Event Details The "New Beginnings" is a new event. The stage map changes with each time you enter. Defeat the Demonwitch's servants and subjugate the Demonwitch that can be encountered in the last area of the map! Unlike the normal battles, the Demon Realm Voyage event features Wave battles. One card deck will be used to battle against multiple enemies consecutively. Furthermore, a battle maiden's soldier and skill activation count cannot be recovered until a stage has been cleared. Compose your deck with Advantage Element Cards to greatly reduce received damages. Use cards with a unified element and travel through the Demon Realm! Defeat the enemy in each area to earn points. Aside from receiving point rewards, accumulate Demonwitch Points to unlock Intermediate and above levels. The higher the stage level, the more powerful Demonwitches will be encountered that allows you to obtain extravagant rewards. Players will be ranked according to the accumulated Demonwitch Points. Players who rank high will be given Rebirth material items, event limited cards and other extravagant rewards! ■How to amalgamate event cards SR MAUVE, UR SOLFERINO, UR SUMIRE and other cards can be obtained as point rewards, as well as from the Demon Core Exchange! Amalgamate HSR MAUVE, HUR SOLFERINO, HUR SUMIRE and UR SWORD and they will become LR DISASTER. ※LR DISASTER can also be obtained by amalgamating GSR MAUVE, GUR SOLFERINO, GUR SUMIRE and UR SWORD. In addition, Elixir (Flame) material can be obtained if ranked within the top 500. Use this item to reincarnate GLR DISASTER, and she can be rebirth to XLR DISASTER! Plus, Herb (Flame) material can be obtained if ranked within the top 2000. Use this item to reincarnate GUR SUMIRE, and she can be rebirth to XLR SUMIRE! ※Please refer to the Details Page for more details about how to obtain the event cards. ■Area Details Maps in the Demon Realm have various areas with various field effects. Aside from the first area and final boss area, you can choose which area you wish to advance to. Advance through the map while choosing your paths depending on your situation! ※For more details about each area, please refer to the "Area Details" page. ■Demonwitch Barriers Demonwitches and their servants possess a mysterious power that can expand various barriers. The damage effects may not be permanent but make sure to plan and create a strategy while fighting. ■Hidden Lands Realm Map Piece can be rarely obtained in the Demon Realm map. Complete all 4 pieces and all the Stage Maps will turn into Lands stages. In Hidden Lands, all areas will become treasure areas except for the boss area. Treasure areas allow you to obtain lots of rewards! ■Demon Cores Cores can be obtained from each area in the map. The cores can be exchanged for exclusive cards, summon tickets and other rewards. ■Daily Quests Receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be added during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on January 12th to 11:59 on January 28th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). 【Caution】 ※The Feather item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Demon Realm Battle Points. This item can only be used during this event. ※Obtained Demonwitch points from each area will not be received until the boss areas is cleared. ※Obtained treasure chests from each area will not be received until the boss areas is cleared. ※※Kindly understand that the event/campaign duration and content are subject to change without notice. Demon Core Exchange Rewards Final Ranking Alliance Bingo Battle The 33rd Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.